The invention relates to multi-shell split turbines of double flow construction having an outer shell and axially split inner shell which has the blades of both flows as well as the inlet channels for the live steam.
Such turbines are shown in German Utility Model Pat. Nos. 1,701,464 and 1,710,633. The outer shells of the high pressure split turbines shown there are formed as cylindrical central members with the steam inlets and flanged exhaust members flanged on both sides along joints normal to the axis. The inner housing surrounding both flows is there in one piece held axially and radially in mountings in the exhaust members on both sides. Such an arrangement requires, however, considerable outlay of labor for final assembly. Such constructions are moreover not sufficiently rugged for high pressure split turbines with outputs over 1000 MW.
Single flow high pressure split turbines are known (German Pat. No. 1,812,493) which use a housing as the outer shell and which satisfy ruggedness requirements better and which have joints normal to the axis in the exhaust area. But these constructions also require a plurality of attachment and centering elements in order to fix the inner shell precisely in operation so that here, too, outlay of labor for assembly is very great.